Cállate
by chesire96
Summary: Noruega se refugia en casa de Dinamarca durante una tormenta. Allí, el danés descubre que el noruego no es tan frío como cree. DinamarcaXNoruega. Lemon  pero muy poco .


**Aquí os dejo un fic que llevo días perfilando, intentando mejorar, darle algo a esta historia para que no sea aburrida, por desgracia, mis musas no se han aparecido y me han dejado sola. He terminado esta historia gracias a mis ganas de escribir un fic sobre esta pareja que me encanta (como muchas otras xD).**

**Advertencias: Hetalia no me pertenece. Este fic contiene lemon y es yaoi, así que si no os gusta eso, os recomiendo que no os quejéis por lo que os encontréis aquí.**

Cállate

Ambos entraron en la habitación de Dinamarca. Era muy grande, con una cama inmensa en el centro con sábanas de color rojo, al igual que las paredes. Lo único que rompía aquella marea rojiza era la chimenea de mármol blanco. El fuego estaba encendido por lo que en el cuarto no hacía frío, no como en las otras habitaciones. Había varios cuadros en las paredes, retratos de todas sus batallas (solo las vencidas xD). Todo estaba en penumbra, a pesar de que había varios candelabros encendidos, pero al ser tan grande el dormitorio era imposible iluminarlo por completo. Lo único que se mantenía a oscuras era la cama que estaba en el centro y apenas le llegaba la débil luz de las velas.

- Puedes cambiarte, coge la ropa que quieras.- Al danés no le preocupaba mucho su ropa, si la prestaba y no la volvía a ver, se compraba algo nuevo y ya está. La ropa no era algo que le quitara el sueño.

Noruega no se sorprendió mucho al abrir el armario. La mayoría de las camisas, camisetas, pantalones, todo era rojo, de diferentes tonos, estampados, pero todo era rojo. Toda la ropa salvo algunas prendas que eran de color negro o colores oscuros pero la mayoría era del color de la sangre.

Dinamarca se tiró en su cama boca arriba, con los pies colgando a un lado de la mullida cama. Cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos a los ojos. Estaba un poco cansado después de estar todo el día discutiendo en la reunión de los países.

Noruega aprovechó ese momento para cambiarse de ropa. Estaba empapado por culpa de la tormenta que le había sorprendido de camino a su casa. La casa más cercana que encontró fue la del danés, el que al verle en la puerta le invitó a pasar a dentro, cambiarse de ropa e incluso a pasar la noche con su característico entusiasmo parlanchín. Se puso una camisa negra y unos vaqueros; mientras se escondía, como podía, detrás de la puerta del armario para que Dinamarca no le viera. Aunque éste seguía en su mundo hablando con los ojos cerrados, pensando que Noruega le escuchaba.

El noruego empezaba a cansarse de todo lo que le estaba diciendo el rubio. ¿Qué le importaba a él lo que había dicho Finlandia mientras él estaba hablando con Islandia?

"Cállate" empezó a sonar una débil vocecita en su cabeza. La vocecita empezó a hacerse cada vez más fuerte hasta que ya apenas pudo escuchar sus propios pensamientos.

- Cállate- susurró. Comenzaba a estar muy molesto y le estaba costando pensar con claridad. Respiró hondo.- ¡Cállate!- gritó, fuera de sí.

Saltó sobre Dinamarca, con una mano le agarró por el cuello, no muy fuerte, y con la otra le tapó la boca. La interminable marea de palabras que salían constantemente de la boca del danés cesó, de repente.

Dinamarca abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y los fijó en los de Noruega. Parecía tener la mente en otra parte, ni siquiera le miraba a los ojos y parecía que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que le agarraba del cuello. El danés sonrió al notar que las manos del noruego estaban frías y le temblaban un poco. Lamió la mano que le impedía hablar para que su compañero como acto reflejo la apartara. Eso mismo ocurrió aunque no hizo que Noruega saliera de su trance y dejara de apretarle el cuello. Dinamarca colocó sus cálidas manos sobre las que estaban sobre su cuello y las colocó de otra manera.

- De esta manera podrás llegar a ahogarme, sería más fácil y más efectivo,- aquellas palabras sacaron a su amigo de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Cállate!- Le ordenó mientras ejercía un poco más de fuerza sobre su agarre, intentando asfixiar al rubio.

- ¿Por qué estás molesto…? ¿Estás celoso de…?- No pudo continuar, sus labios fueron sellados con los del noruego.

- Cállate…- le susurró cuando se separó un poco para recuperar el aliento.

- Estás celoso- sentenció atrayendo más hacia él el cuerpo del otro y volviendo a besarle.

El noruego intentaba alejarse de él lo máximo posible, le era casi imposible, éste era mucho más fuerte que él y le impedía moverse con libertad. Había caído sobre él por culpa de la fuerza de Dinamarca y ahora éste paseaba sus manos por su espalda, delineándola con sus dedos, provocándole cosquillas.

- No estoy celoso. Estoy harto de escucharte, solo quiero un poco de silencio, ya he tenido suficiente por hoy de tus largas charlas en la reunión- la voz monótona de Noruega contrastaba con la de Dinamarca que intentaba parecer dolido para ablandar un poco a su compañero.

- Nunca me habías dicho esto de esta manera-. Sus manos se movían ágiles por todo el torso del noruego.- Siempre has procurado tener un poco de tacto.

Noruega había escuchado suficiente. Se incorporó un poco e intentó irse de allí pero lo único que consiguió fue apoyar las rodillas a los lados de la cadera de Dinamarca. Se tuvo que inclinar hacia delante porque el rubio le agarró suavemente por el pelo y tiró hacia él, acercándolo más para volverle a besar. Las manos del danés iban desabrochando con ansia la camisa negra que le había prestado, casi arrancando algunos botones. No le importaba, ahora lo único que le importaba era aquel beso, aquella nueva droga para él. Noruega, su droga personal de la que no podría llegar desengancharse jamás.

- Siempre te lo he dicho de esta manera- le reprochó el noruego mientras tanteaba con los botones de la camisa roja (que raro) de su compañero. Le temblaban las manos, tenía frío por culpa de haberse empapado antes, su cuerpo le pedía el calor que le proporcionaba el cuerpo de Dinamarca, lo necesitaba desesperadamente.

- Eso no es verdad, siempre has sido más amable-. Las manos del danés eran muy rápidas y ya se había desecho de la camisa (que se quedó sin muchos botones).- Estás intentado cambiar de tema,- le acusó, molesto.- ¿Es porque estás celoso?

Ahora andaba atareado con el botón y la cremallera de los vaqueros de Noruega. Éste seguía intentando calmar el temblor de sus manos y lograr desabrochar la infinidad de botones que tenía aquella camisa. Cuando Dinamarca terminó con los pantalones y los tiró hacia alguna parte de la habitación (casi los mete en la chimenea ¡Qué puntería!), le ayudó con la camisa y luego tuvo la amabilidad de quitarse él mismo los pantalones viendo la lentitud con la que se movía su compañero. Le estaba matando aquella espera, no le gustaba esperar y tener que hacerlo para hacer suyo al noruego le estaba volviendo loco.

Noruega se incorporó un poco y se sentó a su lado intentando respirar con normalidad. Por primera vez, Dinamarca no vio aquella expresión fría e impasible en su rostro. Por primera vez sus ojos transmitían algo más que indiferencia y frío, sus ojos estaban inundados por el deseo y por la lujuria. Se levantó de la cama y se desnudó por completo, mostrándose sin pudor ante el noruego. Las pálidas mejillas de éste se tiñeron un poco de rojo ante aquella visión e intentó apartar la vista pero el danés volvió a llamar su atención con un apasionado beso, mordiéndole el labio inferior con fuerza (afortunadamente no tanto como para hacerle sangrar). Los labios de Dinamarca bajaron por el cuello de Noruega mientras gemidos ahogados salían de su boca.

- Apestas a licor-. El noruego se estaba cansando de todos aquellos rodeos, estaba perdiendo la compostura. Le agarró del pelo y le miró a los ojos.- Déjate de tonterías- le susurró en el oído, acariciándolo con sus labios.

El danés cedió a la provocación, complacido, él tampoco era muy amante de los preliminares. Nunca habría creído que el noruego le diría algo así (ni yo tampoco), lo que le arrancó una sonrisa amplia y le iluminó los ojos. Le arrancó de un tirón la poca ropa que le quedaba y empezó a preparar la entrada de Noruega.

Los gemidos ahogados y los jadeos roncos inundaron la habitación tan pronto como el danés entró de una estocada en el noruego. Dinamarca besaba el rostro de su compañero que al principio no había podido reprimir unas lágrimas. Se movían en un rápido vaivén frenético, aproximándose al final. Ambos terminaron a la vez, cayendo exhaustos sobre la cama.

Dinamarca abrazó a Noruega contra su pecho, sintiéndole cerca y dejando que el sueño le dominara lentamente. Pero antes de dormirse recordó algo.

- No he bebido. ¿Cómo puedes decir que huelo a licor?-. Su voz era casi un susurro, como si temiera despertar a un temible monstruo.

El noruego no respondió, por eso cuando oyó su voz de nuevo se separó de él, sorprendido:

- No vuelvas a mencionarle, por lo menos no delante de mí- su voz volvía a ser fría, sin emoción.

- Entonces, estás… - El noruego le besó y le calló.- No lo volveré a repetir, solo me basta con que lo admitas.

- Antes muerto- respondió, molesto.- Prefiero escucharte durante el resto de mi vida.

- Recuerda esas palabras.

Otro beso, tierno, largo y cargado de amor.

- Las… recordaré…- Noruega se quedó dormido, con una sonrisa en sus cara.

Dinamarca no se atrevió a dormirse para no ver desaparecer aquella bonita sonrisa, tan cálida y amable (pero, finalmente, el sueño le venció xP).

**Qué tal? Os ha gustado? **

**Seguro que me odiáis por haber escrito esto, por eso, espero reviews que me hagan mejorar, que me hagan escribir un fic que supere a este y que os guste a tods. También admito tomatazos, sé que no soy perfecta.**

**Espero vuestros reviews, hasta la próxima! **


End file.
